El día de los Inocentes
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si se decide jugar el día de los inocentes de una manera un poco... pesada, por no decir cruel?... Esto lo vivirán Kirito y un santo dorado (OC) de una forma un poco cruel y... Solo leanlo...Pequeño relleno (un poco de antezala) de las "Memorias del Vacio"... Leer notas del autor al final...:D


Como se encuentran, público en general. Aquí tratando de redactar un poco después de una ocurrencia que pasó en la realidad... Esto es un pequeño adelanto de un fic que publicaré entre marzo, abril o mayo, pero de allí no pasa...

Gracias a Hyuga-Yuuki por las pautas que me dio en el pasado...

LEER NOTAS DEL AUTOR AL FINAL...

**Disclammer: **

**Los personajes de Sword Art Online (anime y novelas ligeras) no me pertenecen a mí, sino a ****Reki****Kawahara**

**Los personajes y la trama de Saint ****Seiya**** y Saint ****Seiya ****Lost****Canvas**** (del cual solo tomaré el nombre de uno de sus personajes) no me pertenecen, sino a ****Masami****Kurumada**** y a ****Shiori****Teshigori**

**Los personajes de ****Bleach**** no me pertenecen, sino a ****Tite ****Kubo**

**Los personajes de ****Naruto**** no me pertenecen, sino a ****Masashi****Kishimoto**

**Los OC's si me pertenecen...**

El día de los inocentes

El día de los inocentes, momento del calendario en el cual la mayoría de las personas en este vasto mundo guardan las mejores bromas pesadas para su familia, mejores amigos o peores enemigos.

Para ese día, en el Santuario de Athena, uno de los santos más revoltosos, el santo dorado de Escorpio, Samir, quien era originario de América del Sur y sabía sobre esta fecha tan emblemática en los lugares hispanoamericanos, decidió realizar una "pequeña e inocente" broma a dos de sus mejores amigos: el santo dorado de Acuario, Krest; y al santo dorado de Cáncer, Ichigo. Para ello, habían dos mujeres que amaban a esos santos: la mejor amiga del santo dorado de Cáncer, Orihime, amazona de plata de Altar y la hija del asesino de dioses Kirito, Kirigaya Yui. Para lograr su objetivo, tenía que convencerlas con unas tretas. Para su muy buena suerte, Yui venía de un largo entrenamiento al lado de la asesina de dioses, Asuna, la cual se había ganado el cariño de Yui hasta el punto de llamarla mama.

- Hola, Yui…. ¿Cómo estás? – le saludaba de manera un poco pícara el santo del Escorpión dorado

- Hola, araña con cola – le respondio de manera fría debido a que ella sabía cómo era Samir con las mujeres: todo un don juan y un pendenciero….

- ¿Por qué me tratas así… yo que te quiero mucho? – ella se irritó y saco el arco que la hizo conocida en el mundo de la guerra como la _"Destello Carmesí" _a sus cortos 13 años: "El Legado del Tártaro" para luego apuntarle en la cabeza con mucha furia… - ¡Qué quieres! – le gritó sonrojada debido al proceso de furia que estaba actuando en ella. Esta aseveración fue la más esperada por Samir, quien se reía internamente por lo que iba a hacer…

- Sabes que Krest está muy enfermo… grave se podría decir – le hablaba en un tono muy serio. Esta manera de hablar por parte de ese santo era muy irreal. Por ello, la "Destello Carmesí" le prestó un poco de atención – me dijo que sentía que su muerte estaba llegando debido a un calor interno que ni él podía controlar con su cero absoluto – ella se llevó las manos a la boca aterrada. Sabía de antemano que el santo de Acuario había desarrollado una temperatura muy fría: el cero absoluto y que ninguna clase de males relacionados con la humedad y el frio harían efecto alguno en él, pero también sabía que su amigo sufría de infecciones desde antes que lo conociera. Estas infecciones lo llevaban a una fiebre terrible de unos 50° C. Si no fuese por su manejo de los elementos fríos, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo– Por eso, me pidió que te encontrara y que busques una planta muy especial que crece solo en los pantanos cercanos a Chernóbil – pero antes de que continuara, ella emprendió vuelo hacía ese lugar. Cuando Samir pudo ver a lo lejos que ella se alejaba cada vez más presurosa para poder salvar a su mejor amigo y amor secreto, él solo se reía interiormente y con mucha satisfacción… La primera parte de su plan había resultado. Ahora tendría que buscar la manera de ejecutar la segunda parte de su plan. Para ello, necesitaba encontrar a la otra chica, a la amazona de Altar….

**En esos mismos momentos: Canadá, Hogar de los Kirigaya….**

La paz de las montañas canadienses era de lo más pacificador en el mundo de los mortales, pero Kirigaya Kirito observaba en los noticieros, mientras degustaba su café expreso, el reportaje del día de los inocentes. Al terminar de escuchar esto, decidió hacerles unas cuantas "bromillas" a sus conocidos. Primero, le dejo una nota en la mesa de visitas que iba dirigida a Asuna (el contenido no se sabe). Luego, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la ciudad que estaba muy cerca a los templos de Urano, Aarun, donde vivía una de sus mejores amigas, la caladria guerrera, Lyfa. Cuando llegó, pudo notar que ella estaba afilando la hoja de su espada blanca…

- Hola Lyfa – le saludó de manera muy amena el joven de 25 años a la caladria que tenía la misma edad que él.

- Hola Kirito – le saludó con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, él se acercaba hacia ella de una manera muy sospechosa - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó. Entonces, él se acercó demasiado hacía ella de una manera muy tentativa. Ella se ponía más roja debido al acercamiento.

- Lyfa…. – el joven se acercaba cada vez más mientras decía el nombre de la chica de una manera muy seductora. Para ella, esto era un sueño hecho realidad. Entonces, el maestro de las sombras tomó su mano e hizo que se acordaran las distancias cada vez más. Ella sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Fue entonces que el joven le dio un beso casto a la chica…

- "_¡Esto es irreal… mi sueño hecho realidad!... ¡Sabía que __Kirito__ estaba enamorado de mí y no de las demás!" – _pensaba de lo más feliz mientras trataba de continuar con ese beso maravilloso, pero después de unos segundos, Kirito se alejaba de ella, como quien iba a emprender carrera. Ella no quería alejarse de él y quería continuar con el beso, pero algo la descolocó por completo….

- Lyfa…. ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! – habló de lo más inocente… y en un boom, desapareció del mapa. La cara de la caladria guerrera cambiaba de emociones durante 5 segundos: en el primer segundo, su cara era de felicidad; en el segundo, de sorpresa; en el tercero, de desconcierto; en el cuarto, de rabia; y en el último, de ira. Se había puesto roja como un tomate, no debido a la felicidad que le había sido robada de un momento a otro, sino de profunda rabia…

¡KIRITO!... – su grito fue escuchado por toda su ciudad y hasta los templos de Urano….

**Una hora después de la broma de ****Kirito****: Hogar de los ****Kirigaya**

Asuna, quien había entrenado un momento con Yui en el manejo de velocidades, estaba llegando recién a su actual hogar. Kirito le había propuesto que, si ella deseaba, asentarse en su casa por el tiempo que quisiera. Ella aceptó de buena gana. Con el tiempo, Kirito, de manera secreta, le propuso a Asuna que sea su novia. Ella, muy feliz, aceptó y lo sellaron con un muy tierno beso. A partir de ese día, ellos se turnaban para cocinar. Ese día le tocaba a ella. Como no estaban ni Yui ni Kirito, decidió hacerles un banquete de almuerzo. Antes de entrar a la cocina, pudo darse cuenta que había una nota en la mesa de visitas. Para su sorpresa, esa nota estaba dentro de un sobre en el que estaba escrito su nombre. Cuando sacó la nota, notó que el que había escrito eso era Kirito. Pensando que era de su novio, decidió leerlo…

_- Para __Asuna__, de Kirito…. Querida __Asuna__. Han pasado 5 meses desde nos formalizamos en secreto como novios…_

- "_Lleva la cuenta" – _pensaba feliz la chica de cabellos avellanas al darse cuenta lo detalloso que era su novio.

_- Y la verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de esto – _aquí empieza a sonar a disco rayado.

- "_Ehhhh__" – _pensó….

_- La verdad que yo solo te considero mi amiga, nada más. Ni siquiera mi amiga. Tú no eres mi nada. Solamente representas una parte de mis pensamientos oscuros – continuaba. La chica empezaba a leer cada palabra dolorosa mientras trataba de controlarse para no llorar – Eres solamente un parte que nunca reemplazará a la hermana de __Yui__, mi primer amor. A ti nunca te he querido, me __causabas__ sentimientos negativos: dolor, repulsión, asco, miedo y odio. Nunca te he amado…. Como lo acabo de decir, NUNCA TE HE AMADO – estas palabras eran como dagas que traspasaban cada parte del ser de __Asuna__. Ella ya no se contuvo las ganas de llorar. Estaba abatida, dolorida y con una tristeza profunda al leer que el hombre que ella había aprendido a amar le estaba lastimando de manera muy categórica – Entonces, para terminar, si estás leyendo todo esto, déjame decirte que hoy es el día de los inocentes y que caíste en esta pequeña trampa…."FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES"… - y sonó otro disco rayado - Con cariño, __Kirito__ – Terminó de leer esto. Al costado de esto último, había una imagen __chibi__ de __Kirito __sacándole__ la lengua. Al leer estas últimas palabras, ella __arrugó__ de manera demencial la nota, la tiró hacía la ventana con una fuerza que hizo que el vidrio de la ventana se destruyera. Con la rabia que la embargaba en esos momentos, exclamó algo…._

¡KIRITO... VAS A MORIR! – gritó la chica. Cabe decir que las aves que estaban posadas encima de la casa rustica salieron disparadas por la tremenda bulla que la chica propicio.

**En esos mismos momentos: Coliseo del Santuario**

Samir, quien estaba satisfecho porque la primera parte de su plan había salido a la perfección, buscaba a la segunda víctima de su retorcido plan: Orihime de Altar…

- Orihime… preciosura…- le saludaba de lo más fresco ese santo dorado al verla sentada en uno de los palcos del coliseo.

- "_Y ahora que querrá este mocoso" – _pensaba irritada también la ojigris – Hola… Samir – mascullaba cada palabra…

- Hace unos momentos acababa de hablar con Ichigo y la verdad es que él está desesperado y sin valor para continuar – le hablaba serio.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Puedo ayudar? – le preguntó seria y sin rodeos.

- Yo creo que si… y mucho – le dijo sonriente.

- Que debo hacer – le dijo.

- Lo que pasa es que él quiere estar con una chica y no sabe cómo declararse el muy idiota – ella se sorprendió y se puso triste ante esto.

- ¿La conoces? – le preguntó triste.

- Esta frente a mí – le dijo. Ella se tapó la boca debido a la sorpresa. En unos segundos saltó de alegría. Samir solo rio de manera alegre por ella. - ¡qué esperas, anda a la casa de Cáncer para que le alistes un striptease o algo por el estilo! – le dijo de manera pícara. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue corriendo al recinto de las amazonas y empezó a alistar todo lo necesario… - _"Todo marcha según lo planeado"– _se decía a si mismo mientras, en su interior, él se estaba sobando las manos de manera macabra….

Sin embargo, lo que él no imaginaba, es que todo esto estaba siendo observado por santos de alto rango que miraban de manera muy cómplice al santo dorado de Escorpio…

- Al parecer, Samir está siguiendo muy bien el papel de Shura, ehhhh, Hyoga – le hablaba ese santo divino a su colega, el santo divino del cisne, de manera muy divertida.

- Tienes mucha razón Seiya…. Tienes mucha razón – le seguía la corriente de manera pícara el ruso.

- Me acuerdo que Shura casi me pone en aprietos a mí y a Shunrey por esa broma del día de los inocentes… ¡Casi rompemos!... – hablaba espantado y con la mirada asustada el santo divino del dragón, Shiryu.

- ¡Y me acuerdo también que ciertos hermanos no nos quieren… nos tienen repulsión! – hablaba furioso el santo divino de Andrómeda mientras le lanzaba miradas de fuego al santo divino del fénix quien solo reía un poco nervioso frente a la furia de su hermano.

- También recuerdo la broma que yo y Shura le jugamos a Seiya esa vez – esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Saori, quien se había metido de colada en esa reunión grupal. Todos la miraron de manera mordaz.

- Y al parecer, ese asesino de dioses también está siguiendo esa costumbre mortal – y esta vez, hablaba otro colado a ese pequeño reunión grupal, Zeus.

- Solo espero que las víctimas de Kirito no sean Lyfa y Asuna. Conociéndolas, le harán sufrir de la manera más lenta y dolorosamente posible – hablaba de lo más serio el santo de Pegaso. Los demás asentían ante la aseveración del santo asesino de dioses, Seiya…. Pero, para su mala suerte, esto ya había ocurrido y era demasiado tarde para remediarlo…

**En esos mismos instantes: Alrededores de ****Chernóbil**

Una chica de cabellos negros estaba hundiéndose cada vez más en esos pantanos contaminados por la radiación y por los efectos del material radiactivo del uranio y plutonio, pero eso no le importaba, ya que la vida del chico que ella amaba estaba en peligro y necesitaba de su ayuda en estos momentos de emergencia extrema….

_Krest… ¡resiste por favor. La ayuda va en camino. La muerte no me quitará al chico que amo! – pensaba sería la chica mientras era enterrada en arenas movedizas, las cuales estaban muy contaminadas. Ella tenía la planta en mano_

**En esos instantes, Recinto de las amazonas…**

Allí se encontraba una chica de cabellos naranjas oscuros mientras tarareaba lo que parecía ser una nota musical frente a otra chica de cabellos oscuros azulados…

- Kurosaki-kun…. Kurosaki-kun…. Esta vez no escaparás de mi….lalalalalalala – cantaba de lo más feliz Orihime frente a Hinata mientras se probaba un baby doll. Ella solo le miraba de manera un poco apenada ya que sabía del día de los inocentes.

- "_Pobrecilla…. No sabe del día de los inocentes" - pensaba __Hinata__ de manera apenada por pena ajena – "La sorpresa que se llevará…jejejeje" – pensaba esto último de manera cómica mientras en su interior pensaba como era tan ingenua para no darse cuenta de la fecha… _

**Unas horas después….**

Así pasaron como unas tres horas. Se podría decir que el santo de Acuario estaba leyendo "Las meditaciones" de Descartes, mientras que el santo de Cáncer estaba descansando en una hamaca de madera que recientemente se había comprado para poder descansar confortablemente después de los almuerzos que el mismo se prepara. Para eso, la amazona de Altar ya tenía preparado un traje muy provocativo: era una ropa interior que tapaba todo su cuerpo, pero el material era aclírico y de un color rojo intenso (en otras palabras, se notaba el cuerpo). Por otro lado, Yui estaba llegando de manera muy apresurada al santuario debido al "mal" que poseía su amigo santo dorado. Ella estaba llena de lodo radiactivo, con algunas plantas radiactivas que tenían vida propia y que daban la impresión de querer comérsela, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenía algunas heridas…

La primera en pasar por las casas fue Orihime….

- Hola, Kiki – le saludo de manera afectiva la amazona.

- Como estas Orihime – le correspondió el saludo el santo de Aries - ¿vas a alguna parte? - le preguntó

- Ichigo quería verme. Así que voy a ir a su casa – y de lo más presurosa, partió con rumbo hacia la casa de Cáncer. Pasó por las demás casas sin ningún inconveniente debido a que Bee, el santo dorado de Tauro, estaba en una misión junto al santo de Libra, Naruto. Mientras que el santo de Géminis, Kanon, no se encontraba en su casa debido a que estaba con su hermano en Star Hill. Cuando llegó a la casa de Cáncer, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, aparentemente. Por ello, decidió ponerse su traje de lencería y esperar a Ichigo en la cama **(N.A: ¡Qué rápido actúa!...****XD****). **Pasaron aprox. Unos cuantos minutos para que ella sintiera que una voz se hiciera presente en el templo de Cáncer.

- Bueno… es hora de ordenar el cuarto para poder descansar después – Cuando llegó a su cuarto, pensó que lo que estaba viendo era un espejismo o una trampa de los titanes: ver a su mejor amiga y colega de entrenamientos en ese traje tan provocativo – _"¡Pero que rayos!" – _pensó sorprendido. Ichigo no se creía nada e hizo algo impensable. Algo parecido le ocurrió, hace unos años, en su entrenamiento, pero con una enorme cantidad de chicas que al final se transformaron en enormes bestias. Lo que hizo sorprendió a la chica que estaba allí y la mandó directo al Yomotsu con el Sekishiki Mekai Ha para librarse de los malos espíritus y vibras negativas. Muy oculto en una de las columnas, estaba Samir de Escorpio quien se decía mentalmente algunas cosas: _"Feliz día de los inocentes, __Inoue__"_…. Cuando la chica llegó al Yomotsu, pudo darse cuenta que algunos de los espectros que estaban allí querían manosearla por el aspecto provocativo de ella, pero ella los mandaba a volar o los golpeaba con el Sekishiki Kisoen. Pasaron como unos 20 minutos hasta que un juez del infierno llegó…

- Orihime de Altar… ¿Eres tú? – le preguntó esa persona.

- Minos de Griphon… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

- Hoy es el día de los inocentes en el mundo de los mortales y estaba aburrido viendo allá arriba esas cosas. Por eso vine… - quería continuar, pero sintió que la cosmoenergia de la chica se incrementaba de manera muy descomunal – aquí….

- Día…día…de… los….inocentes…. ¿ehhhh? – preguntaba de lo más furiosa la chica. El juez del infierno empezaba a sudar frio ya que había un lema que se cumplía en todos los mundos: "Mujer rabiosa, sálvense quien pueda". Al juez no le faltaron pies para largarse de allí y salvar su vida… entonces….

- ¡SAMIR! – gritó de lo más furiosa la amazona de Altar mientras lanzaba enormes llamaradas del Sekishiki Kisoen de manera aleatoria para matar a quien sea….

Por otro lado, Yui estaba pasando a toda prisa por las diversas casas. En esos instantes, estaba en la casa de Virgo…

- ¿Quién es? – preguntaba de manera serpia el santo guardián de esa casa.

- Rápido Shaka, déjame pasar que tengo que salvar la vida de Krest – y ni corto ni perezoso, el santo de la virgen le dio pase a una chica desesperada.

- "_Otra víctima más del día de los inocentes" – _pensó serio Shaka al ver como Yui corría desesperada y se acordaba de la broma que le hizo, en el pasado, el santo dorado de Capricornio, Shura.

Seguía la carrera y Yui ya se encontraba en la casa de Capricornio. Cuando pasó por allí, Alessandro, el santo guardián de esa casa, solo negaba con la cabeza, ya que en su pueblo esa era una costumbre muy popular el día de los inocentes…

Cuando llegó a la casa de Acuario, ella pudo ver a Krest sentado en su silla de noche leyendo un libro filosófico, exactamente, como se dijo anteriormente, las meditaciones de Descartes…

- ¡Krest! – ella gritó desesperada para ir corriendo a ver el estado en que se encontraba el santo de Acuario, pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue ella al escuchar estas palabras.

- ¡Tú eres el genio maligno que me quiere hacer caer al abismo!... – se sorprendió mucho al ver semejante "cosa" el santo, aunque él casi nunca se asustaba con seres sobrenaturales. En este caso, si, debido a que la forma actual de Yui le hizo acordar a un trauma infantil - ¡Mereces morir, artificio retórico!... ¡Diamont Dust! – y le lanzó la técnica del polvo de diamantes, la cual la congeló de inmediato y la dejo pasmada allí. Cuando el joven se acercó a la imagen congelada, pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba, al parecer, leer mucho descartes le afectó la mente - ¿Yui? – y entonces, al reconocerla, la descongeló por completo y trató de abrigarla. Cuando ella se recuperó por completo, él le preguntó el motivo de esta repentina visita, pero antes…

- Déjame recordarte algo, Yui. Hoy es el día de los inocentes. Cuidado que gente inescrupulosa te esté mandando a hacer algunos favores de mal gusto – le sugirió de manera muy fría. Ella se quedó muy sorprendida, pero su reacción fue algo inusual. Con una gran sonrisa, ella le agradeció, sacó su arco, concentró una gran cantidad de cosmoenergia de tipo fuego….

- Ya te encontré, Samir – susurró de manera macabra, tras detectar la presencia del santo en un lugar no muy lejano, para luego disparar esa enorme cantidad de fuego rojodorado en dirección de su "amigo". Después de unos segundos, se pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de una persona que estaba siendo quemada viva – Ahora sí, Krest. Muchas gracias – le sonrió de manera tierna y amable - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – le sugería de manera amigable y angelical. El chico de pelos verdes solo empezaba a reír por pena ajena-

- "_Samir… ¿qué habrás hecho?" – _se preguntaba el santo de Acuario por su mejor amigo.

**En esos mismos instantes: Islas de Hawái…**

En una de las islas que están cerca de Hawái, estaba un chico de traje negro, el cual había sido atado a una cruz de madera y rodeado por una hoguera, la cual ya estaba prendida con fuego. Cerca de él, había dos chicas que estaban recitando una canción chamánica de vudú mientras bailaban de acuerdo al ritual que habían aprendido recientemente por los lugareños.

- Jejejeje… chicas… esto no es broma… ¡me pueden matar! – gritaba desesperado a las dos chicas: una de cabello rubio atado a una coleta y otra de cabellos avellanas mientras observaba que el fuego se acercaba cada vez más…

- ¡Cállate, maestro de las sombras! – le gritaron de manera despótica al unísono. Para eso, habían llegado dos personas muy conocidas por el asesino de dioses: su amiga, alumna del dios herrero Hefestos, Lisbeth; y la demonio de la oscuridad, Alice, colega de innumerables batallas.

- Asuna, Lyfa… ¿Qué hacen? – les preguntó curiosa la chica de pelos rosas

- ¡Lis!... diles que me liberen – rogaba de lo más desesperado el pobre chico mientras algunas lágrimas de desesperación salían del joven.

- Que habrás hecho ahora, Kirito – esta vez le decía de la manera más seria posible, Alice, una rubia de ojos azules.

- Solamente estamos aplicando un viejo refrán: ojo por ojo, diente por diente – susurraban de la manera más macabra posible las chicas afectadas.

- ¡Nos podemos unir! – les decía Lisbeth. Alice también estaba un poco animada. La rubia de una coleta y la de cabellos avellanas accedieron.

- ¡Ehhhh!... – gritó muy sorprendido Kirito mientras observaba como Lisbeth traía más leña para la hoguera y Alice planeaba una manera mucho más dolorosa de hacerlo sufrir - No pueden tolerar una bromita, ni por el día de los inocentes – les habló de la manera más calmada posible pero con un toque de desesperación. Esta vez ya no le hicieron caso… - Por favor… ¡Libérenme!... – pero nada…. Entonces un grito muy fuerte se escuchó por todo el lugar de las islas de Hawái…. - ¡SALVENME!

_"En conclusión, si se desea jugar el día de los inocentes con una mujer, es mejor que se lo piensen dos veces. __Kirito__ vivió esto en carne propia, así como también __Samir__ de __Escorpio__"_

_FIN_

**Notas del autor:**

Este pequeño relato es por el día de los inocentes. Los personajes que aparecen son los que pertenecen a mi futuro fic que lo publicaré dentro de "unos" meses a más tardar debido a lo trabajoso que es. Se llamará "Memorias del Vacío". Esta obra es un crossover de Saint Seiya con God of War, pero agregue algunos personajes conocidos de los animes, Bleach, Naruto (relacionaré de la manera más lógica posible estos mundos con el mundo real) y los personajes de Sword Art Online (del anime y de las novelas (Alice (la demonio de la oscuridad) es de la saga allization) solo tomaré los personajes, nada más) y algunos más agregados de algunos juegos de PC.

Los personajes Krest de Acuario (pelo verde estilo Degel de Acuario y ojos cafés) y Samir de Escorpio (pelo negro muy al estilo de Kardia y ojos negros también) son de mi parte, aunque en el caso de Krest, tomé el nombre del Lost Canvas (como dije anteriormente). Para eso, los santos divinos tendrán como unos

Bueno, eso sería todo y nos vemos. Cuídense.

PD: ESTO NO AFECTA A LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL DE LAS "MEMORIAS DEL VACIO", ES COMO UNA HISTORIA DE RELLENO.


End file.
